ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie
Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 web television movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions. It is a reboot of both the Beast King GoLion anime series and the Voltron franchise, and its animation is a mix of anime-influenced traditional animation for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. It is set in a science fiction universe where planetary energy called "quintessence" can be used to power vehicles and magic. It's follows the adventures of the Paladins of Voltron who must learn to work together to form the giant robot Voltron and use it to defeat the evil Galra Empire. Overview When The Paladins discovers the remains of an ancient relic from Altea, Keith become corrupted by a unstoppable force that threatens the Paladins and Voltron. This forces Shiro and the team to form a queasy alliance with Lotor and Zarkon to stop this threat from destroying the universe Plot In the event before Voltron's creation, the planets around Altea are war at with each other, During this time, a wise and much-beloved king named Orion has Died at the hands of the enemy leaving his son Alfor to rule the kingdom. As an army of aliens prepares to launch an attack on Altea while mourns the death of his father, the previous King of Altea. the newly crowned King Alfor is alerted to a situation in the castle meeting room: They are trying to coerce a confession out of Lady Trigel and Blaytz for orchestrating the murder of Alfor's father. However, they insists that them and Orion were about to sign a peace treaty when one of Trigel's generals—a Alien known simply as "Liron"—went rogue and took half of her army for his own purposes. Cast Main * Josh Keaton as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane * Steven Yeun as Keith * Jeremy Shada as Lance * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Pidge * Tyler Labine as Hunk * Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura * Rhys Darby as Coran Galra * Neil Kaplan as Emperor Zarkon * A.J Locascio as Prince Lotor * Erica Luttrell as Acxa * Kimiko Glenn as Ezor * Kova * Jamie Gray Hyder as Zethrid * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Maahox Recurring Allies * Andrew Lincoln as Kade * Serinda Swan as Krolia * Victor Raider-Wexler as Sokka * Emily Eiden as Shay * Blake Anderson as Matt Holt * Nolan North as Commander Samuel Holt * Mark Rolston as Kolivan Film Characters * Jim Parsons as Ab-234 - an a Altea-type-Mini Droid who was tasked by King Alfor to protect Liron's sword, now reactivates 10,000 years later after the seal on the sword break. * Peter Cullen as Liron - a former general from Lady Trigel's army and the main antagonist of the film. * Michael C. Hall as Racxr - is an member of Separatists of Liron, an organization that has been bent on ruling the universe from Zarkon, a much more intelligent and calculating being, Racxr can read his enemies's next attack when happen. * Kumail Nanjiani as Yuuoiz - is an member of Separatists of Liron who is the comedian one within the organization but can act like the muscle. * Ed Harris as Olaza - is an member of Separatists of Liron who is the oldest and wisest in the organization, Olaza is loyal to Liron and will follow his orders. * Taryn Manning as Tempea - is an member of Separatists of Liron and the only female in the organization who serves as Olaza's second-in-command. * Uzo Aduba as Tania - is a villager from Hanyō and Zahir's wife. * Giancarlo Esposito as Zahir is a Galran villager from Hanyō and Tania's husband Soundtrack The film's official soundtrack will be released on September 12, 2020 and will available on itunes. The film's songs and score were composed by Alex Geringas, Brad Breeck and Brian Parkhurst where Jeremy Shada contributed an original song to the film. Tracklist # DreamWorks Voltron Legendary Defender Theme Song - Alex Geringas # I'm See The Light Now - Jeremy Shada # Before Voltron - Brad Breeck # The end of King Orion - Brian Parkhurst # Alfor vs. Liron - Alex Geringas and Brad Breeck # Try This Song - Alex Geringas # Meet a Droid/Liron's Evil Sword - Brad Breeck # Possessive Keith - Brian Parkhurst # The Separatists of Liron - Brian Parkhurst and Alex Geringas # Hanyō's Day - Alex Geringas and Brad Breeck # Keith vs. Lotor - Brian Parkhurst # Shiro Stops Keith - Alex Geringas # Sword on the Run - Brad Breeck # Marmora History - Brian Parkhurst and Alex Geringas # Lotor hits Keith - Brad Breeck # Battle of the Separatists - Alex Geringas # Keith Confronts Olaza - Alex Geringas # Shiro Saves Keith - Brad Breeck # Shiro and Allura Kidnap - Alex Geringas and Brad Breeck # All eyes see Alfor - Brian Parkhurst # Keith Found - Alex Geringas and Brad Breeck # Voltron Comes to Liron - Alex Geringas # Voltron protects all - Brian Parkhurst Trivia *The film is set after Season 6 episode, Universal Scum and ends prior to the episode, Recipe for Disaster *Hagger, Narti and Zarkon is the only characters who are not in the film. *There are a series of Shorts films that take place before the events of the film. Category:Voltron Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:2020